Scars of My Heart
by Luvz Fluffy-sama
Summary: InuyashaNaruto Xover Almost a year after Kagome left for her time, she finds someone injured in the well. Being true to herself, she helps him. But something worries her... He consistently mumbles about betrayal in his sleep. Full sum inside. GaaraKagome
1. Prologue

**Scars of My Heart-----------------------------------------------------------------07/21/06 3:54 PM EST**

**-------- **

Welcome to the prologue of my new story, Scars of My Heart. It is a Inuyasha Naruto crossover, and the pairing is Kagome/Gaara. Other characters will be paired together as well, but this story is solely focused on Kagome and Gaara. There are not enough fanfics about them, in my opinion. If you know of any Kagome/Gaara stories that you think is notable, please, let me know. I'm dying for more good Kagome/Gaara stories to read.

I am not advanced very far in the Naruto anime, and I am as far along in the manga as all the other Shonen Jump readers are. So please excuse any and all mishaps you may find.

Now since that has all been said, please enjoy.

--------

**Full Summary**: (OC, OOC-ish **Inuyasha - Naruto Crossover**) Kagome gave Inuyasha the jewel and told him to wish Kikyo back. She knew that it was for the best, because she couldn't keep living a double life. Not only because of the stress, but she couldn't pretend to be sick for the rest of her life, she'd run out of illnesses. Upon passing through the well, for what she thought was the final time, she did not notice that it glowed orange instead of it's normal bluish hue. Nearly a year later, she finds a strange red headed boy in the well, who kept weaving in and out of consciousness. But the mysterious thing about him was that he had sand floating around him, and he wouldn't quit mumbling about a betrayal. Questions flooded her mind, like, where did he come from and how did he get in the well? Kagome/Gaara with slight Kagome/Kakashi, along with other pairings which will make themselves evident eventually.

--------

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Naruto. I merely own the idea for Kagome's mom's name.

--------

**Scars of My Heart  
By,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama**

**-------- **

**Prologue**

**----****---- **

_Kagome kicked her feet in the river and turned to look up at the silver haired boy standing beside her. "Inuyasha, what will you do, now that it's over?"_

_Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome, and then turned to look up at the stars. "I really don't know, Kagome. You know that I had promised Kikyo I would go to hell with her, but since she's gone, I can't fulfill that promise. I'm lost right now."_

_Kagome stilled, and looked up to the stars as well. "You know, Inuyasha, the stars, they're so beautiful tonight. I feel like I could reach out and touch them." Kagome looked back down into the waters, kicking her feet back and forth once more. "I'm going to miss this beautiful night sky."_

_Startled, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "What do you mean, Kagome? You have the completed Shikon no Tama! It didn't send you back to your time when you fused it back together, so that means you can come and visit whenever you want."_

_Kagome let out a anguished laugh. Standing up, she took the Shikon no Tama from around her neck, and placed it into Inuyasha's right hand. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome held up her hand to stop him. "I'm giving you the jewel, Inuyasha. I want you to wish Kikyo back, and for the two of you to live happy, together." _

_Inuyasha couldn't face Kagome anymore. He could feel how bad it was hurting her, to say this to him. "But, what will happen to you, Kagome? I can't stand the thought of not seeing you anymore."_

_Kagome couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She knew that this was coming. "I imagine that once the wish is made the well will be sealed, and I will no longer be able to travel back and forth between our two times. Do not worry about me, Inuyasha. Even though it hurts, I've come to face reality. I'm no longer needed here. Now you need to understand that this is my way of saying, goodbye."_

_Inuyasha dropped the Shikon no Tama letting it hit the ground and wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her close to him. "I don't want you to go, Kagome. I need you here with me. Please, Kagome, don't leave me."_

_Kagome cried onto Inuyasha's shoulder, holding onto him tightly. "Inuyasha please, understand. I'm not doing this because I want to leave, I'm doing this because it's right. I want you to be happy. Remember, fifty years ago, you were pinned to a tree by an arrow shot by the love of your life. She thought that you had betrayed her, and you the same. But it was all lies, you were both deceived. Now, Inuyasha, everything is over and you can finally be together, the way that you've always wanted to be. Make the wish, Inuyasha, and bring Kikyo back."_

_They stood there, holding on to each other for what would seem like hours to others, but what felt like only a few short minutes to them. Kagome was the first to back away, her eyes downcast. "Inuyasha, I love you. And I'm sorry." Kagome tried her best to give Inuyasha a heartfelt smile, but it was no use. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture and handed it to him. Inuyasha looked at the picture and smiled. It was a picture of Kagome and him, standing under the god tree. He remembered the day that the picture was taken, because Miroku had tried to take a picture of Sango's butt. Miroku had said that it was merely in case they were ever separated, so he could still see her loveliness, receiving him a good smack up side the head._

"_I love you, too, Kagome. Thank you." _

_Kagome kissed Inuyasha lightly on the cheek, and whispered, "You're Welcome." She knew that thank you was meant for more than the picture, it was for the Shikon no Tama as well._

"_Oh, and Inuyasha, you don't have to worry. I'm leaving Sango all the ramen I have with me, just for you." Inuyasha perked up at the sound of ramen, just as Kagome thought he would. ramen had never failed her before, and it didn't this time either._

"_You're really leaving me all your ramen, Kagome? Really?"_

_Kagome shook her head, he's acting like a puppy who was just given a bone. "Yes, Inuyasha, I'm really leaving you all my ramen." Kagome sighed. It was getting time for her to leave, if she didn't then she'd have to stay until morning, and she didn't want to do that. "Inuyasha, I've already told the others goodbye, and now I've told you. I'm going home now, okay?"_

_Inuyasha's demeanor changed rapidly yet once again. He looked sadly at Kagome, and nodded his head in acceptance. Kagome turned to walk to the well, then she suddenly stopped and turned back around._

"_Inuyasha, I can't believe I forgot!"_

_Inuyasha saw the gleam in her eyes and slowly started backing away. "Forgot what, Kagome?"_

_Kagome smiled and said, "I forgot this, Inuyasha. And I hope you're happy knowing you don't ever have to worry about me saying it to you again. SIT!_"

_Kagome didn't even watch Inuyasha crash into the ground, she had already turned back around and took off running for the well. Barely stopping to grab her backpack, which was considerably smaller without all the ramen in it, she jumped into the well, not noticing the orange glow that surrounded her._

_-------- _

Not trying to give anything away, but I know some of you will think that since the well glowed orange, that means Kagome is already in Naruto's world, but she isn't, not yet.

Thank you all for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it and will proceed on to chapter one now. If you did not enjoy it, I am terribly sorry, and if you want to, leave me a review and tell me why. Or flame me, I don't mind. As I always say to myself in my mind, "All good things come with a downside, but you've got to take punches before you can get anywhere, or be anything. It helps you to be a better person."

Happy Reading Ya'lls!  
Luvz Fluffy-sama


	2. Jade Eyes

**Scars of My Heart---------------------------------------------------07/31/06-08/01/06 12:55 AM EST**

**-------- **

**Please Enjoy.**

**--------  
**

**Full Summary**: (OC, OOC-ish **Inuyasha - Naruto Crossover**) Kagome gave Inuyasha the jewel and told him to wish Kikyo back. She knew that it was for the best, because she couldn't keep living a double life. Not only because of the stress, but she couldn't pretend to be sick for the rest of her life, she'd run out of illnesses. Upon passing through the well, for what she thought was the final time, she did not notice that it glowed orange instead of it's normal bluish hue. Nearly a year later, she finds a strange red headed boy in the well, who kept weaving in and out of consciousness. But the mysterious thing about him was that he had sand floating around him, and he wouldn't quit mumbling about a betrayal. Questions flooded her mind, like, where did he come from and how did he get in the well? Kagome/Gaara with hints of Kagome/Kakashi, along with other pairings which will make themselves evident eventually.

--------

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Naruto. I merely own the idea of Kagome's mom's name.

--------

**Character Ages:**

**  
Kagome: 16, going to be 17 in one week.  
Gaara: 18  
Kureko: 37  
Souta: 12  
Grampa: 69**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Scars of My Heart  
By,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama**

**--------- **

**Chapter One:  
Jade Eyes**

**--------- **

Kagome sighed and stood up from her desk. Finals were only a couple weeks away and she really needed to study hard for them. It's true, that in what was almost a year now, since she had last seen Inuyasha, she had caught back up with her fellow students in school. It hadn't been easy, but her friends were there to help her along the way. Of course they always seemed to question her about her supposed boyfriend, and she finally had to tell them that she was never going to see him again and didn't really wish to speak about it. Which lead to Hojo asking her out every weekend. It got annoying, but she had to admit it was a nice change from what had just recently been ordinary for her.

Grabbing her empty cup, she walked out of her room to go to the kitchen for some more water. She no longer liked drinking sodas like everyone else. She assumed that since water was the main fluid to drink in Inuyasha's time, that it was the reason why she no longer held a taste for sodas. Halfway down the stairs the aroma of the food her mother, Kureko, was cooking assaulted her nose. Inhaling deeply, and recognizing one scent to be udon, she smiled happily.

Walking into the kitchen and promptly going over to the food to look and see what else was for supper besides udon, she noticed that they were also having soba. _'That's weird, why would we have both udon and soba?'_

"Hey, mom, why are we having both udon and soba?"

Kureko stopped slicing the cucumbers that were on a little square tray and turned to face her daughter.

"Because, I decided to cook everyone's favourite tonight. I'm cooking udon for you, soba for Souta, miso for grampa, and all three of them for me."

Kagome wondered what was up with her mom, before shaking it off and running some water from the faucet into her glass so she could go back upstairs to continue studying. Before she could make it out of the kitchen, Kureko called out to her without even turning around.

"Kagome, could you be a dear and tell Souta that supper will be ready in about five minutes? Thanks, sweetie!"

"Okay, mom."

Starting back out of the kitchen toward her room she stopped in front of Souta's door and knocked on it.

"Souta, mom said supper will be ready in about five minutes."

Kagome knew that silence would be her answer so she continued on into her room. Sighing for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, she picked up her math book and resumed studying. Seconds seem to pass like minutes and minutes like hours as she scanned over each page in her math book. She was really tired of math and was finding it very hard to concentrate on it. Looking at her little dog clock she had bought not even a month ago because it reminded her of Inuyasha, she saw that five minutes had finally passed, which she was thankful for, and got up to go downstairs and eat.

-----------

Trying not to make too much noise, as it was after twelve o'clock in the morning, Kagome stepped into the bathtub and closed her eyes in bliss as she sat down in the warm water and soapy bubbles. She knew it was ridiculous of her, but it seemed like just about every night she couldn't go to sleep and so she would go into her bathroom and take a bubble bath. It always seemed to calm her and soothe away whatever was keeping her awake so when she got out she could go to sleep.

Normally, she only had to stay in the bathtub for about thirty minutes before she almost fell asleep, but she was almost certain that it had been two hours since she first got into it and she still did not feel sleepy in the least bit. Holding up her hand to see that it looked very wrinkled, she decided she had best go on and get out of the bathtub. Pulling the plug out of the drain, she stood up and grabbed her a towel from the shelf hung on the wall there beside her and stepped out onto the rug. Drying off, she dressed herself in her pajamas, a black tank top and a pair of black shorts, and after turning the light off in the bathroom, she walked back into her room to her bed.

Kagome laid there for a few minutes trying her best to go to sleep, but it appeared as though the sandman didn't want to visit her that night. She contemplated on whether or not grampa had taught Souta some sort of incantation, because he been teaching them both in the ways of priests and priestesses. Kagome of course listened eagerly now, considering she no longer had Kaede's help with her powers, and Souta, well, Souta listened because he was made to.

Changing her mind on Souta, she opened her eyes and looked at her dog clock to see that it read two thirty-seven a.m. in bright red numbers. Turning so she faced the wall, Kagome closed her eyes again in an attempt to go to sleep, but after what seemed like hours of laying there, she opened her eyes back up and turned back over to look at her dog clock again. Two forty-one a.m. was what greeted her eyes. Growling in frustration, Kagome sat up on her bed and tried to think of something she could do that would make her sleepy.

Looking across the room stopping only briefly at various things, Kagome gasped as she felt a slight tug at her soul. All Kagome could think about was the well, no matter what she tried to do, her thoughts went straight back to it. She tried closing her eyes and humming, thinking of the delicious taste the udon had when she ate it at supper, her date with Hojo the coming Saturday, but nothing worked. Getting up off the bed Kagome walked over to her desk and picked up her flashlight that sat underneath it for quick access in an emergency, she walked over to her door.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Kagome walked out of her room and down the stairs to the front door. Grasping the doorknob firmly in her right hand she lifted up on the door while pushing in toward the hinges so as not to make it squeak. She knew that if she didn't, it would make a lot of noise, and the last thing she wanted to do was wake everyone up.

After shutting the front door she sprinted about halfway to the well house, and then slowed down to a walk, letting her senses adjust to everything around her to see if there was anything to be suspicious of lurking around. Sensing absolutely nothing, Kagome slid the door to the well house over, flicked on her flashlight and stepped inside. The hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stood on end as she neared the well. Disregarding it because she didn't sense anything, she shined the light from the flashlight into the well as she looked over the rim. The sight she was greeted with made her gasp and step back in shock.

After she regained her composure, she looked back over the rim of the well to make sure she hadn't been hallucinating. Greeted by the same sight as before, a red headed boy with blood pouring out from what appeared to be a couple of wounds and sand floating around him, she tightened her grasp upon the flashlight and took off running back toward the house. Trying to be quiet to not wake up grampa or Souta, because she really didn't want to deal with both of them at the moment, she made her way to her mom's room.

Knocking lightly on the door, Kagome opened it and walked into her mom's room.

"Mom, wake up."

Lifting her head up from the pillow it had been on, Kureko looked at her daughter.

"What's the matter, Kagome?"

"Someone's in the well, and he's bleeding! I think he's unconscious and I need some help getting him out! Another thing is that he had sand floating all around him."

Kureko sent Kagome a strange look, and got up off her bed, since this was an emergency, she decided that she would question Kagome as to why she was in the well house at this time of day later. Grabbing her housecoat, and slipping it on over her night clothes, she followed her daughter out to the well house.

Kureko looked over the rim of the well and put her hand over her mouth in shock. There was indeed a young man inside the well, and he was bleeding very badly. Although the sand that Kagome had mentions was nowhere insight. Perhaps Kagome had merely been seeing things?

"Kagome, I want you to go down into the well where he is at and check to see if he is stable enough so we can get him out."

Kagome nodded her head and climbed down the little rope ladder to the bottom of the well. She noticed that the sand that had been floating around him was gone, but she paid it no mind. Scurrying around him, Kagome checked to see where the blood was coming from and assessed that he was okay to move. Although she was sure it would cause him quite a bit of pain.

"I think he's okay enough to move, mom."

"Okay, good. Now Kagome, I want you to try and get him up where I can grab him by the shoulders to pull him out. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, no problem, mom."

Kagome moved over to his head, intending on grabbing his shoulders to stand him up, but she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming bloody murder when a hand wrapped around her leg and she saw a jade green eye looking at her. Taking a deep breath to calm her rattled nerves, Kagome kneeled down beside him and smiled.

"Hi. Um... Just so you know, I have no intention of hurting you, I'm just trying to help you."

The grip on her leg tightened, and she was sure that this guy was glaring at her. Leaning down to try and better understand what he was trying to say to her, she heard, "I don't need... your... help..." Then the grip on her leg loosened considerably, and she could no longer see the jade eye staring at her. She silently questioned whether or not he was still alive.

Ignoring what she had heard him say, she got back into a position where she could get him standing.

Finally, after a lot of pulling and pushing, the strange boy was out of the well. Carefully, Kagome and Kureko carried him back to the house and upstairs to Kagome's bedroom. Laying him down on Kagome's bed, Kagome and Kureko let out a breath of relief. After all, he wasn't exactly as light as a feather.

"Thanks for your help mom, I think I've got it now. And yes, I'll let you know all details in the morning as to why I was outside in the well house after two a.m. okay?"

Kureko eyed her daughter for a minute. Waiting until the morning for an explanation was perfectly acceptable, but should she really leave her with a strange boy who was found in the well? Of course, Kagome did battle with demons everyday for one year and one month. So you would think that she could handle her own, especially with the boy being injured.

"Okay, Kagome. If you need anything, come and get me. We'll let grampa and Souta know about this in the morning. And don't forget, you have school tomorrow."

"Okay, good night, mom."

"Good night, sweetie."

Kagome watched her mom leave her room and then turned back to the boy who was lying on her bed, unconscious. Silently praying to the gods that he didn't startle her again like he had done in the well, but also that he would be okay, she hesitantly reached over to examine him a little better than she did when they were still in the well.

He had a few cuts and bruises here and there, but the biggest problems were the stab markings in his gut and just below his right shoulder, which had amazingly already stopped bleeding. Realizing that she'd have to get his shirt off in order to clean, treat and wrap the wounds, she tried to remove it by carefully sliding it over his head. It unbelievably worked, and he was now bare chested. Going to her bathroom, Kagome turned the knob at the sink for warm water and searched for a pan to hold the water. After finding one she filled it about half full of warm water and grabbed a bath cloth from the shelf on the wall.

Walking back over to the bed, Kagome sat the pan of water on her night stand beside her bed and wrung the excess water out from the bath cloth. Trying to be as gently as possible, Kagome began cleaning all the blood off of him. About thirty minutes later she had him clean of all blood, bandaged up, and had the blanket pulled up over him.

Taking the pan of now bloody water to her bathroom and pouring it out in the sink, she rinsed the pan out and then washed her hands. Walking back into her room, she looked at her dog clock and saw that it was already three fifty-six a.m. Yawning, she got her famous sleeping bag that she used in Inuyasha's time out from her closet and rolled it out onto the floor next to her bed. Checking on the boy once more before she laid down in her sleeping bag, she finally took time to absorb in his over all appearance. He had blood red hair, that was kind of short and spiky, black rings around his eyes that Kagome was curious about, as it was clear to her that it was not make-up nor a tattoo, this was natural, it made her wonder if he was some kind of a demon that had a concealment spell placed upon him. Jade colored eyes she remembered from when he had looked at her in the well, and a very lean and muscular body she had noticed when she was cleaning his wounds, which had reminded her of when she used to have to do that for Inuyasha all the time. He looked to be about the same height as herself, maybe just a couple inches higher. But the thing that stood out the most about him was the kanji on his forehead above his left eye. It was the same color as his hair, blood red, and was the kanji for love, but the strange thing about it was that it wasn't a tattoo, it was actually engraved in his forehead.

Turning the lamp on her desk on low, she settled down into her sleeping bag, and closing her eyes, Kagome thought she heard something move. Staying completely still, she listened, and sure enough, she heard it again. Sitting up, she was greeted by a pair of jade eyes. Kagome smiled.

"Hi."

Her response was a glare she swore could have rivaled Sesshomaru's. Getting up from the floor and moving to sit on the bed beside him, still smiling, Kagome spoke.

"I cleaned your wounds. I don't know how you got them, but I'm not going to question you about them. If I do question you on anything, it'll be about how you got into the well. But right now you need to rest."

There was a silence that covered them and Kagome realized she wasn't about to get any response from him. Shaking her head, she mentally screamed at her good fortune for finding guys with attitude problems.

"Would you like something to drink?" A nod of the head was all that she receive. Kagome continued to smile at him and said, "Okay, well, I'll be right back then." Standing up, Kagome left her room to go to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

When she got back to her room, she sat back down on the bed beside him and helped him drink the water, much to his dismay. When he was finished with the water, Kagome sat it down upon her night stand and then turned back to him.

"You should really get some sleep, you know? How do you expect to get better if you don't?"

He eyed her for a minute, and nodded his head. He closed his eyes, not really having the strength to argue with her about it. He wasn't really sure why, but for some reason, he said, "Sabaku no Gaara."

Kagome looked at him questionably, and the most intelligent response she could come up with was, "Huh?"

"Sabaku no Gaara; my name." Then he fell asleep. Kagome reached over and brushed the strand of hair that was threatening to fall into his eye, over just a tad, and said to his sleeping form, "Well, Gaara of the desert, I'm Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome once again crawled into her sleeping bag. She laid there a few minutes and listened to Gaara breathing, but immediately became worried when she heard him say, "I trusted you, and you pay me back with betrayal!"

Now, she had an idea about what had happened to him, but it still left her to figure out how he got into the well. But, she was so tired that she decided she would worry with it tomorrow. Closing her eyes, Kagome promptly fell asleep.

---------

**To clarify the time difference that was the present for Kagome in the prologue, and the present for Kagome now...**

**In the prologue, Kagome was sixteen, and now in chapter one Kagome is still sixteen. Only, in the prologue she was sixteen years and one month, now she is sixteen years, eleven months and three weeks. Therefore, ten months and three weeks have passed since the prologue.**

**Any questions, please leave contact information in your review as I do not reply to people in my stories.**

**-------- **

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I will not be updating for a week or so because I'm working on updates for my other stories, plus a couple more new stories. Thank you for your understanding.

Happy Reading Ya'lls!  
Luvz Fluffy-sama


	3. It's been a long time

Hey everyone! I know you are not supposed to be posting author notes and everything anymore, but I have something I must say to you all.

I thank you all very much for sticking by me with these stories. Also, for all the reviews you have be giving me. I truly am grateful. It is you, the readers, that give me inspiration when I have none. I feel terrible for not updating these stories. It seems that I simply cannot make time for them anymore. My life has become so crowded with many things to do. It pains me, because I love writing with all my heart and soul. So, I'm asking if you will forgive me. **However, I will not be discontinuing my stories! **Please, if you do not mind, bare with me for just a few more weeks.

Thank you very much for all of your understanding and support. I hope to have all of my stories new chapters out very soon.

Luvz Fluffy-sama

P.S. Will any of you be attending the Animazement Convention in Durham, North Carolina this May? I'm cosplaying Uchiha Itachi (I do believe everyone knows he is from Naruto), and my best friend is cosplaying L from Death Note. Perhaps we shall see you there? My name tag (if I even wear it where people can see it) will have my username (Luvz Fluffy-sama) on it, look around for me if you are there! I'm sure it won't be too hard to spot an Itachi cosplayer! Lol.


End file.
